Crime and Punishment
Dialoge (Niko erhält, nachdem er Vlad ausgeschaltet hat, einen Anruf von Roman. Dieser spricht recht leise und aufgeregt) * Roman Bellic: Niko, Niko. Bist du dran, Cousin? * Niko Bellic: Roman, ich bin dran. Was machst du? Warum flüsterst du? * Roman: Ich bin in der Tulsa Street, in der Nähe vom Perestroika. Komm schnell, Niko. (Niko eilt zur Tulsa Street und hält nach Roman Ausschau) * Niko: Wo bist du, Roman? (Roman lugt aus einem Müllcontainer heraus) * Roman: Psst, Niko. * Niko: Roman! Was machst du in dem Müllcontainer, Mann? * Roman: Sind sie da? * Niko: Von was redest du? Komm da raus, Mann. * Roman: Ich flipp noch aus, Mann! Ich werde verfolgt... ich hab sie gesehen! * Niko: Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du bist paranoid. * Roman: Ich werde..? Fick dich, fick dich. Alles war gut, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Und jetzt sind wir tot. (Niko lacht) * Roman: Weil Faustin ein Psychopath ist. Er wird uns umbringen. Weil wir Vlad umgebracht haben. Vlad war einer seiner Männer. So läuft das. Bringst du einen von ihnen um, bringen sie dich um. (Roman verschanzt sich wieder im Müllcontainer) * Niko: Roman, komm da raus, Mann. Hör mir zu, Vlad war ein Stück Scheiße. Der ist ihnen egal. Die wollen einfach nur Geld machen. Also sagen wir, wir arbeiten für sie. Jetzt komm da raus, du stinkst nach Kohl. * Roman: Ich will nicht, Mann. Ich scheiß mir vor Angst in die Hose. (Roman schreit und zeigt hinter Niko, der im selben Moment mit einem Sturmgewehr niedergeschlagen wird. Es handelt sich um Andrei, einen Gefolgen Faustins) * Andrei Utraniyev: Steig aus dem Müllcontainer, Herr Fettwanst. Na los, Fettie, der Boss will sich mit euch unterhalten. (Roman ergibt sich freiwillig. Anschließend werden die beiden Cousins in den Keller von Faustins Haus verschleppt und gefesselt. Niko erwacht und sieht sich Dimitri Rascalov gegenüber. Dieser verpasst ihm eine Backpfeife) * Dimitri Rascalov: Wach auf! Wir mussten ihn knebeln, damit er aufhört, zu schreien. (er zeigt auf Roman) * Dimitri: Du hättest sie nicht hierher bringen sollen, Andrei. * Andrei: Wieso nicht? (er wendet sich Niko zu) * Andrei: Du warst ein böser Junge, Mr. Balkan, und der Boss ist nicht erfreut. * Niko: Oh, nein! Ich mach mir in die Hose! * Andrei: Noch nicht, aber das kommt noch. (er holt eine Säge hervor) * Andrei: Für wen arbeitest du? * Niko: Äh, für meinen Cousin, Roman. Frag doch nicht so dumm. * Andrei: Das ist nicht genug. Ich säg dir deinen verdammten Arm ab. Rede! * Niko: Okay, okay, dein Dad hat’s gern von hinten. Was willst du hören? (Andrei schägt Niko zweimal mit der Säge in sein Gesicht) * Andrei: Sehr witzig. Du hältst dich wohl für ganz schlau, was? * Niko: Nein. Ich sitze weit weg von Zuhause, gefesselt in einem Keller und irgend so ein Affe bedroht mich mit einer Säge. Nein, ich bin wohl nicht sehr schlau. (Faustin kommt die Treppe herunter) * Faustin: Maul halten. Meine Frau sieht fern, verdammt noch mal. Guter Gott, was machst du da? * Andrei: Nichts... Ich meine... Ich finde heraus, wer er ist... * Faustin: Und? Wer ist er? * Andrei: Er ist... sein Cousin. * Faustin: Du wolltest in meinem Haus diesen Lärm veranstalten und einen Kerl zerstückeln, nur um herauszufinden, dass er sein Cousin ist? (er wendet sich Dimitri zu) * Faustin: Wo hast du diesen Idioten her? * Dimitri: Er war ein Freund deines Unteroffiziers, damals in Wladiwostok. (Faustin nähert sich Niko) * Faustin: Also, Niko Bellic. Findest du es in Ordnung, meine Angestellten zu töten? * Niko: Wenn sie Arschlöcher sind, ja. (Faustin schießt Andrei in den Kopf) * Faustin: Da stimme ich zu. * Dimitri (entsetzt):''' Mikhail! * '''Faustin: Das Arschloch sieht mich an, als wäre ich ein Stück Scheiße. Jetzt hör zu, Niko Bellic. Du hast großes Glück, dass Vlad ein Idiot war. Er war nur bei mir, weil ich seine Schwester gevögelt habe. Sieh mich an. Du bist mir was schuldig. In meiner Nachbarschaft gibt es ein paar Schwachköpfe, die versuchen, einen Deal abzuwickeln, okay? * Dimitri: Und wir haben einen Käufer für die Fernseher gefunden. * Faustin: Ja, einen Käufer, aber du musst sie für uns holen, damit wir den Handel machen können. * Niko: Kannst du Roman losbinden? * Dimitri: Ja. (Dimitri befreit Roman, der sofort anfängt, zu schreien) * Roman: Hilfe! Hilf mir! * Niko: Sei still, Roman. * Faustin: Halt’s Maul! * Roman: Hilf mir! Hilfe! * Niko: Roman, sei still. * Faustin: Er soll aufhören! * Dimitri: Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? * Niko: Halt die Klappe Roman! * Faustin: Halt die verdammte Klappe! * Dimitri: Er schreit doch nur, das ist alles! * Niko: Roman, sei still! * Dimitri: Ich kann ihn nicht stoppen! (Faustin schießt Roman vor lauter Wut in den Bauch) * Niko: Scheiße! * Dimitri: Mikhail! * Faustin: Halt’s Maul! * Dimitri: Hör auf, Leute zu erschießen, du Irrer! * Faustin: Meine Frau mag’s nicht, wenn Leute schreien! * Dimitri: Was auch immer! (er zeigt auf Niko) * Dimitri: Du solltest die Fernseher besser schnell holen. * Faustin: Oder ich persönlich werde deinem Cousin jeden Faden einzeln ziehen und zusehen, wie sich seine Eingeweide auf dem Boden verteilen. (zu Dimitri) * Faustin: Räum das hier auf. * Dimitri (zu Niko):' Pass auf, wir kümmern uns um deinen Cousin, aber du musst ein Polizeiauto auftreiben und mich dann anrufen. ''(Niko wird von Dimitri befreit. Er will nachsehen, wie es Roman geht) * '''Niko: Roman, Roman! * Dimitri: Geh, geh, geh. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Scheiße! Mission miniatur|Zum Vergrößern draufklicken Der Spieler gelangt etwas unsanft in einen Keller, in dem man Mikhail Faustin kennenlernt. Nachdem dieser glaubhaft zeigt, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen ist, bekommt Niko seinen Auftrag: Ein Lieferwagen mit Fernsehgeräten soll abgefangen werden. Nach der Zwischensequenz steht man vor Faustins Villa in der Shinnecock Avenue in Beachgate, Broker. Zunächst soll man einen Polizeiwagen in Besitz nehmen und „wie zufällig“ kommt sofort ein solcher zu einem Einsatz in die Nähe des Spielers gefahren. Nachdem die Polizisten ausgestiegen sind, kann man gefahrlos und ohne Konsequenzen deren Wagen stehlen. Als Nächstes müssen alle drei blauen Punkte auf der Karte angesteuert werden — jeder steht für einen Van, den man mit Hilfe der Sirene (20px bzw. 20px in der PlayStation-3- bzw. Xbox-360-Version; kurzes Antippen der G-Taste am PC) zum Anhalten bringen soll. Daraufhin muss der Spieler aussteigen und zum Fahrer gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. Sollte es nicht der gesuchte Van sein, dann soll man sich um den nächsten verdächtigen Lieferwagen kümmern. Sobald man schließlich den richtigen Transporter gefunden hat und die Zwischensequenz vorbei ist, muss man sich den Van aneignen, notfalls mit Gewalt. Der Wagen muss schließlich in einer Garage abgestellt werden. Nachdem der Auftrag erledigt wurde, erhält man einen Anruf von Faustin. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Van mit den Fernsehern zerstört wird, einer der Vans vor dem Anhalten zerstört wird, die Lieferwagenfahrer mit Waffen erschreckt werden oder der Fernsehlieferwagen vor Erreichen des Ziels zerstört wird. Trivia * Am Anfang der Mission sieht man, wie ein Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirene zu einem Haus fährt und ein Polizist aussteigt, was einzigartig ist, weil das sonst nicht im Spiel vorkommt, außer wenn man gesucht wird. * Einzigartigerweise kann man in dieser Mission Fahrzeuge herauswinken, auch wenn es nur die drei Vans sind. * Einer der Fahrer sagt: „Du machst einen Fehler. Wir zahlen Schutzgeld an Kenny Petrovic“. * Ab dieser Mission ist es möglich, die Bürgerwehr zu starten. * In dieser Mission überlebt Roman den Bauchschuss, in der Mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (nur Deal) verstirbt Roman sofort nach dem Bauchschuss. Wahrscheinlich wurde ein wichtiges Organ getroffen. Bildergalerie 4549-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg|Niko sucht Roman... CrimeandPunishment-GTA41.jpg|...und findet ihn im Müllcontainer 4550-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov 4551-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg CrimeandPunishment-GTA42.JPG|Mikhail erklärt Niko seine Aufgabe 4701-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg|Niko hält einen Wagen an... 4702-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg|...und findet den Van mit den Fernsehgeräten 4703-gta-iv-crime-and-punishment.jpg|Auf den Weg zu Dimitris Garage Fortsetzung Datei:-icon-faustin.png – Mikhail Faustins → Do you have Protection? GTA-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Crime and Punishment es:Crime and Punishment pl:Crime and Punishment Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Roman-Bellic-Missionen